When I'm Gone
by Rain Noir
Summary: Sasuke tenía unas ganas enormes de golpearlo, pero se contuvo. La verdad era que cuando se enteró que Naruto se marchaba del pueblo, sus piernas no pararon hasta encontrarse con él. [DRABBLE] [UA] [SasuNaru] You're gonna miss me when I'm gone .


**Advertencia: **Drabble**, **UA**, **Yaoi.

**Disclairmer:** Nada de Naruto me pertenece y la canción que inspiro el fic se llama 'Cups' de Anna Kendrick, es tierna, escúchenla xD.

* * *

**...**

_**When I'm Gone**_

...

_I got my ticket for the long way 'round  
Two bottle 'a whiskey for the way  
And I sure would like some sweet company  
And I'm leaving tomorrow, wha-do-ya say?_

_When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

- Vamos.

- Estás loco.

- Vamos.- Repitió tendiéndole la mano y sonriéndole.

Sasuke arrugo el ceño, mirándole con duda en sus ojos. Naruto lo notó y cruzó los brazos algo molesto. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta del tren levantando las cejas. El tren hizo sonar su campana indicando que la hora de salida se aproximaba. La gente en la estación se apresuró por despedirse de sus seres queridos, haciendo que ambos notaran que el tiempo se acababa, era ahora o nunca.

- ¿Para qué corriste hasta aquí, entonces?

El pelinegro abrió la boca y al verse sin una respuesta que salvara su dignidad no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse, bajando la vista avergonzado.

- Yo…No lo sé.

- Lo sabes perfectamente.

Sasuke tenía unas ganas enormes de golpearlo pero se contuvo. La verdad era que cuando se enteró que Naruto se marchaba del pueblo, sus piernas no pararon hasta encontrarse con él. Al comenzar a ser consciente de lo que había hecho aquel idiota, una rabia palpitante comenzó a salir dentro de sí. Miro directamente a Naruto a la cara y vio como aquel desgraciado osaba sonreírle burlonamente.

- ¡Te ibas a ir sin decirme nada!, ¿¡Qué clase de mejor amigo se supone que hace eso!?

Pateo el suelo furioso y acerco al rubio agarrándolo por la pechera de la polera que llevaba, dejando sus rostros frente a frente. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver unos bolsos naranja chillón en el suelo, señal de que aquel malnacido no pensaba volver al pueblo en mucho tiempo, años, tal vez.

Naruto no se intimido por la furia del contrario, es más, aquello solo hizo que su sonrisa se extendiera.

- Bueno, pensé que después de la graduación ya no te importaba lo que yo hiciera.

Sasuke entrecerró peligrosamente los ojos.

- No juegues conmigo. – Advirtió.

La sonrisa del rubio se perdió y la cólera en él también exploto, empujando a Sasuke lejos de sí.

- ¡Te dije que me gustabas!, ¡Que eras la persona más importante que tenía!, ¡Y No fuiste capaz de contestarme nada!, ¡Maldita sea!

- ¿¡Y como esperabas que reaccionara si mi mejor amigo de la nada me dice que es gay!? , ¡Disculpa por no saber qué pensar!

- ¡Pero no tenías que marcharte sin decir ni una palabra!

- ¡Mi familia me mataría si se entera que…!

Sasuke se mordió la lengua para no continuar hablando, ahora sí que la había jodido. Naruto había estado encorvado como una fiera gritándole al moreno, pero al escuchar la última frase se enderezó y observo con frialdad a la persona frente a él.

- ¿El qué?, ¿El que tienes un amigo homosexual? – pregunto gélido como el hielo.

- No.

- ¿Qué tienes una persona cercana a la que le gusta que le den por el culo?, ¿Es eso?

- ¡No!

Un silencio incómodo se hizo entre ambos.

Vio como el Uchiha se ponía cada vez más nervioso y un sonrojo comenzaba a adornar sus mejillas hasta llegar a sus orejas, evitando por todos los medios mirar a Naruto a los ojos. Repentinamente algo en el rubio pareció hacer clic. Sin poder controlarse un ataque de risa se apodero de él.

Aún riendo tiro de Sasuke hacia sí y lo beso. En un principio el otro no reacciono, pero una vez se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba puso su mano en la parte posterior de la cabeza del rubio, enterrando sus dedos entre sus cabellos, juntando sus cuerpos y profundizando aún más el beso, perdiéndose ambos en otro mundo.

La campana del tren los hizo sobresaltarse y volver al mundo real.

Ambos se miraron con los ojos brillantes, respirando agitadamente, con la verdad expuesta.

Era ahora o nunca.

Naruto arriba del tren con una sonrisa radiante extendió su mano, en una invitación.

- Vamos – Repitió.

- Pero… ¿Cómo lo haremos? Ni siquiera llevo un cepillo de dientes conmigo.

Naruto se encogió de hombros, indicándole en un mudo gesto que no tenía ni idea.

- Debe haber alguno por el camino.

Esta vez fue el turno de Sasuke de reír. Preguntándose como rayos sobrevivirían en otra ciudad y si sus padres lo perdonarían algún día, pero estando completamente seguro de que no quería estar lejos de aquel estúpido.

Sonriendo tomo la mano que le ofrecían.

_I've got my ticket for the long way 'round  
The one with the prettiest of views  
It's got mountains, it's got rivers, it's got sights to give you shivers  
But it sure would be prettier with you_

_When I'm gone_  
_When I'm gone_  
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_  
_You're gonna miss me by my walk_  
_You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh_  
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_..._

**Fin**

_..._

* * *

Bueno aquí está un fic cortito en un momento de inspiración, estaba escuchando la cancion 'Cups' cuando esta imagen en mi cabeza se formo xd. Dejen comentario si les gusto!


End file.
